Heatwave
by Alorwen
Summary: star wars theme plays the nameless, faceless muse has struck again!(or for the first time) future romy, kete, jott, kurmanda, betsywarren(is there a name for that?), and who knows who else, that will be up to you. this is about a new kid who can manipulat


Disclaimer: Dangnabit! You figured me out! I am secretly an owner of Marvel, thus haveing the rights to do anything with X- Evo. that I want!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -pause for effect- *snort*! Yeah, right! Please don't tell me any of you belived that!  
  
Ahem. This is the first chapter of Heatwave. Enjoy. And you won't find out who my OC is untill the second chapter, so don't flame me about that. My friend loves fire,though. You can flame her, the little pyro... Oh, and I have no idea if the Kings and Queens of England are in the right order. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
*thoughts* "talking" clear enough for ya? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our story starts out on a plane. Everyone on it was enjoying their trip to the States. Especialy the first class passengers. That is, all except one.  
* When I go home, I swear to God, I'm going to kill Dad.* Our friend thought to herself as she tried to look interested in what the lady sitting next to her was talking about. *Oh, hell, she's going talk about her sister's husband's nephew's cousin's husband again. God,* she asked, looking upward, * If you help me by shutting her up for the rest of the flight, I swear that I'll never lie again.* she looked at her neighbor. Still talking. * Gee, thanks.*  
  
Later-- Our star has taken to trying to drowned out the old lady's voice by listening to her music. Let it be said that it wasn't working.  
She then noticed a flight attendent walking her way with a large tray of food. Here's her chance. A saving moment. Not yet. Timeing is everything. Wait for it, wait for it. NOW!  
The flight attendent tripped. they tray went flying. She laughed to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Later- She had been saved for ten minutes. Then someone outside had taken to pounding on the door and yelling obsinities. *Not very original, either.* she noted to herself as she looked on the mirror. *Well, lets get this over with.* She stalked outside, back to her seat. As her elderly nieghbor began chatting away again, she asked the flight attendent, (the one she'd tripped) "Excuse me, could you tell me when we're going to land?" "In about five hours." *Bloody hell.*  
  
Later- Three and a half hours left. * God, I wish I wasn't a minor. I could realy use that tequila now. Maybe I should steal some....*  
  
Later- Two and a half hours till landing. * One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer! You take one down, pass it around! No bottles of beer on the wall! * She looks at her watch. * DAMN! One thousand bottles of beer on the wall, one thousand bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around! Nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!*  
  
Later, again- Two hours left. * MOVE, YOU FUCKING, DUMBASS, SWISS WATCH! MOVE!*  
  
And again!-One hour left. * Henry the eighth, Edward the sixth, Lady Jane, Mary the first, Elizabeth the first, James the first... Aw, WHO THE BLOODY HELL CAME AFTER HIM! Oh. Charles the first. Lets see, Charles the first, James the second, William the third...*  
  
Last time, promise- She was beginning to get realy ticked off. The flight attendents wouldn't answer her when she asked about the time. One of them had actually yelled at her! It was a simple question that they should be able to answer easily. But you can't expect everything, that's what father would say. Aah, but that's father. She'd probabley say something like, "Well, what can you expect from them? They're flight attendents! Get a real job, bimbo!" But, then again, she had the ability to "be a smartass", thats whats practically everyone said, before he shipped her off here.  
She was so busy ranting to herself that she didn't notice that her bracelet and necklace were starting to heat up. They continued to get hotter untill- "Ladies and gentelmen, we're now arriveing at JFK Airport, Please put your seats and tray tables in the up..." and they immediatly cooled down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So....Good? Bad? Ugly? Should I never attempt to write again? If you want me to know, you have to CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON!! ahem. Please? 


End file.
